


Fell Through The Rabbit Hole (And Broke The Looking Glass)

by Lilyvera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Genderbent, F/F, F/M, Fem!Isaac - Freeform, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Fluffy-ish, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pack, Parallel Universes, Spark!Stiles, Stiles with issues, Stupid magical objects, Violence, fem!Derek, fem!scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyvera/pseuds/Lilyvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. Nope. Heck no. Stella refuses to believe that by some terrible act of a magical artifact that she is stuck in an alternate universe and can't get home without the help of her alternate self. Also known as: That one time Stella actually thought that she was doing something to save her life when she jumped through the proverbial rabbit hole but instead screwed everything up... and does she really need to say how majorly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell Through The Rabbit Hole (And Broke The Looking Glass)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction so be gentle. Chapters will come sporadically as I write and most of the time they might be a little shorter than this giant behemoth of a chapter that took me forever to write. This is my attempt to do something for NaNoWriMo even though I'm not participating in the contest myself, considering I started this story before then. It's unbeta-ed by the way and I may or may not finish it so yeah... Enjoy! :)  
> Stella Stilinski ---> Stiles Stilinski  
> Derika Hale ----> Derek Hale  
> Nathan Ashworth ---> Nancy Ashworth  
> Scout McCall ----> Scott McCall  
> Alex Argent -----> Allison Argent  
> Lyndon Martin ----> Lydia Martin  
> Jade Whittemore ----> Jackson Whittemore  
> Dani Mahealani -----> Danny Mahealani  
> Eric Reyes -----> Erica Reyes  
> Verna Boyd ----> Vernon Boyd  
> Isobel Lahey ----> Isaac Lahey  
> Elli Jane Morgan ---> Elliot Jacob Morgan

_Stella Stilinski’s list of people that she 10/10 would bang from least bangable to most bangable_ _(With commentary from_ **Isobel Lahey** , _ **Scout McCall**_ , _and_ Nathan Ashworth, _the people that she has been friends with since they have all been in diapers)_

  1. _Dylan O’Brien_ ( _ **Dude, that is just--**_... gross. _Why is it gross?_ I’m speaking for all of us here when we say that he could be your twin. 0/10 would not bang. **I have to agree with my boyfriend here, Stells. Sorry.** _I’m agreeing with none of you. He’s still 10/10 would bang in my opinion. Those moles-_ You have those moles. In the exact same places. _Stop stealing the pen from me, Nathan. **Can we just go to the next one? I’m reeling over this.** Fine_.)
  2. _Mila Kunis_ ( I for one have no objections. **I’m straight and I still 10/10 would bang.** _**Agreeing with Isobel here.**_ _Mila Kunis is a people pleaser._ )
  3. _Ian Somerhalder_ ( Isn’t that the creepy vampire on that show you make us watch when you are on your period? _...Maybe. **It is.** _**I 5/10 would bang. Minus 5 because dude, he’s old.** _So picky, Is._ Why am I sitting here watching my girlfriend objectifying people? _Because you’re whipped?_ **Shut up, Stella, my boyfriend is 10/10 does bang.** _**Ewwwwww... too much information.**_ _Agreed, Scout. Onward!_ )
  4. _Troian Bellisario_ ( Any objections, anyone? **No.** _**Nope.**_ _Ha! So you all 10/10 would bang._ We didn’t say that, Stells. We just said that she’s hot enough to be on your 10/10 would bang list.)
  5. _Dani Mahealani_ ( Dani’s nice. **You aren’t her type, Stella.** _I know, I know. But I still 10/10 would bang her if she would give me a chance. I’d be good to her._ Ugh, onto the next one before she starts singing. **_Agreed. I don’t think I want to look Dani in the eyes after this._** )
  6. _Taylor Lautner_ (No objections. _Them abs._ **Why am I not surprised?** _Iz, I think you are only dating Nate for his abs... that’s what you told me when you were drunk._ **I am not!** I’m hurt, Isobel Lahey, you aren’t gonna be getting laid tonight. **Babe! He’s lying.** _Just kidding, Ashworth, just kidding._ … _**So... is Alex going to be on this list?**_ )
  7. _Isobel Lahey_ ( **Awwww, I’m flattered.** I will punch your teeth out, Stella. _Ouch! Didn’t your mother warn you against domestic violence?_ **Don’t worry, Nate, I chose you for a reason.** _**She’s straight, Nate.** That rhymed, Scout, I’m proud._ …)
  8. _Jade Whittemore_ (I don’t mean to be offensive towards all of you ladies but... this one... this one is a no. **You can say it, babe. Jade’s a bitch.** _**Agreed.** I 10/10 would bang because have you seen that body in the locker room? **You were the only one paying attention, Stella.**_ _Good point. Which reminds me--_ )
  9. _Lyndon Martin_ ( **Big surprise. The guy that you’ve been pining after since third grade. You’d better hope that Jade doesn’t get a hold of this list.** _And who is going to show it to her, Lahey?_ I do not volunteer as tribute. _**Maybe it will conveniently fall out of your bag?**_   _If I saw any ending to this where I got some, I’d say go ahead. But I only see my teeth getting punched out of my mouth.-_ )



“Stilinski, Lahey, Ashworth, McCall! Mind telling me what you are doing passing that notebook around? Have you all forgotten what it feels like to rip paper out of its bindings? Are you concerned about the paper’s _feelings_?”

Stella Stilinski guiltily slid the notebook under her textbook meeting Ms. Harris’ eyes with her own. “Sorry, teach,” she said smoothly. “I was just pointing out some notes to them. They were all absent the other day and they needed to see them.” Nathan prods her in the side which is the signal for nice save. Harris’ eyes narrow before she continues on, ruler tapping against her palm. “ _Witch_ ,” Scout mutters under her breath, already reaching into her purse to text Alex (Stella is certain of it. Those two are glued at the hip and Stel would be jealous except she has Nathan and Isobel as friends as well. So she barely ever felt the urge to cockblock Scout).

Speaking of which- she turns her head to the other side and wrinkles her nose as she sees Nathan’s hands on Isobel’s waist and she tosses her book at their heads. “Get a fucking room, you two,” Stella snaps and her expression changes to a pout when Isobel caught the book without detaching her face from Nathan’s. “We have one,” Nathan says, breaking away and leaving Is with an absent-minded grin on her face. Disgusting, Stella thinks. “We have _two_ actually. Double the fun.” She grimaces at the innuendo and flips her best friend off.

“He doesn’t takes offers, Stells.”

“Fuck you too then, Isobel.”

“ _We_ don’t do threesomes.”

The bell rings, saving them from one of Stella’s many witty retorts that she knows would have left them sobbing into each other’s shoulders. _She knows this, okay?_ She flips the cover of the textbook over so that the chemistry equations can not wound her eyes before stuffing the bag into her messenger bag which then decides that it wants to be _an absolute fucking dick_ (assuming that it’s a boy.) and knock the shit out of her leg. “ _Fuckity fuck fuck_ ,” Stella hisses and Harris’ eyes narrow at her. Stella barely resists the urge to stick her tongue out at the witch of a teacher who has made her life hell ever since senior year started.

Instead she just smiles at the woman before linking arms with Isobel and pulling her out of the classroom. Nathan and Scout follow with amused smiles on their faces. And dude, Scout has been spending way too much time with Nathan because, shit, their faces look _identical_. And Stella only needs _one_ evil best friend that she used to have a crush on, thank you very much. Making a mental note to keep them apart because Scout will start picking up Nathan’s traits, she heads down the hall to her locker. Which tends to be far, far away from McCall, Ashworth, and Lahey. Stella hadn’t thought that Stilinski was a bad last name until she reached high school and discovered that all of her asshole best friends had last names in the early section of the alphabet.

Stella was stuck next to Eric Reyes- the pantydropper of BHHS. Stella was pretty sure that she 10/10 would bang Eric... if Eric wasn’t romantically involved with Verna Boyd, who could (hypothetically) knock all of Stella’s teeth out of her skull. So yeah, Stella wouldn’t even put Eric’s name on her list because she was pretty sure that Boyd would find out in some embarrassing manner and then come and pummel her into the ground. Speaking of Verna-

“Hey, Boyd,” greets Stella cheerily.

“Stella.”

“Oh sweet Boyd, always so monotonous. Do you know of any other way to say my name?”

“Stop monopolizing my girlfriend, Stilinski,” Eric materializes next to her as if he was able to teleport and Stella places a hand to her heart, mentally lamenting the fact that _she almost just died of a heart attack._ “Fuck all of you werewolves,” Stella declares over-dramatically before turning to open her locker.

“Wouldn’t that be an orgy?” Boyd’s tone is amused and Stella doesn’t even pull her head out of her locker, she just sticks her middle finger up in the girl’s general direction. “Oh no, babe,” she hears Eric’s amused purr. “I think the only one that Stella wants to have sex with is _Derika._ ” Stella just waves her middle finger in the air.

“Put that finger down, Stilinski!”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stella bangs her head against the top of her locker and pulls her head out to glare at Finstock’s retreating back. Damn lacrosse coach, always showing up at the wrong moment. Stella continues to grumble about her coach as she shifts all of her books into one hand and slams the door of her locker with the other, trying to ignore the snickers of Boyd and Eric.

“Fuck you,” Stella says once more but the words are useless because Boyd and Eric just laugh more as Stella then stomps off with the small shred of dignity that she has left. Nathan appears at her side and even though he isn’t a werewolf, Nathan has always managed to scare the everloving crap out of Stella. And then his girlfriend appears on her other side and Stella yelps, dropping her books. Isobel smoothly grabs them in one hand, flashing Stella a toothy grin as she hands her the books.

“I think I just hate the _both_ of you today,” Stella decides. Nathan presses a wounded hand to his chest.

“Does that mean you hate the food that Mom is gonna bring over for your Dad later on tonight?”

“... No.”

Nathan smirks. “Thought so.”

“Are we still on for movie night at the Pack House?”

“Yeah, if the supernatural creature of the week doesn’t decide to make an appearance.” Stella jabs Nathan in his side. “ _Don’t jinx us_ ,” she hisses as they end up in front of Scout’s locker. “Okay,” Stella covers her eyes. “Can you... please detach yourselves from one another? I’d prefer to not be mentally scarred for the rest of my life.” Alex’s chuckle is low and throaty as he pulls away from Scout, who looks up at him like a lovestruck school girl.

Stella supposes that Scout is some lovesick schoolgirl. But that’s alright. Because really? Stella has been through too much lately all because of Scout McCall and Alex Argent. Well, technically it was her fault in the beginning. Because she had been the one to suggest that they go find a dead body in the middle of the forest. Well, half of a dead body. Which had lead to Scout becoming a werewolf and then there was that mess with Peter. After that there was the mess with the kanima and Ger-... She stops thinking. Thinking isn’t good anyways.

After everything that had happened during her sophomore and junior years, Stella was looking forward to wild parties, making out with whoever the hell she wanted to because California was liberal like that, and weekends spent at the recently rebuilt pack house. “I’m _already_ mentally scarred,” Nathan’s voice has a fake haunted tone to it and Stell snickers.

“Alright, folks,” she says jauntily. “Off to Casa de Hale.” They split up in the parking lot, Nathan and Scout hitching rides with her since they all live like right next to each other and Eric, Boyd, Isobel and Alex taking Alex’s. Stella would be worried about that trio if Alex hadn’t submitted to Derika a couple of months ago. The pack was stronger than ever right now and Stella had to say that she liked it.

“I call radio,” Nathan gleefully reaches for her baby’s stereo system and Stella smacks his hand away, barely even looking away from the road. “Damn, Stel,” he pouts at her.

“No touch.”

“What about--”

“No, Scout,” Looking into her rearview mirror, Stella watches as Scout visibly deflated and she tries not to laugh. The road to Derika’s house is way too familiar and Stella wonders if she would know it so well if she hadn’t been involved in all of this.

Probably not. Derika would probably still be snapping at Stella and demanding that she chop off her arm. The brunette shivers at the memory because that had just been gross and while she was no Lyndon (with his love of designer clothes and expensive cashmere), Stella still loved all of her plaid and she did not want it coated in black werewolf blood, thank you very much. Turning onto the dirt road, she thanked god for the fact that she had a jeep.

CJ was better than all of you bitches. Stella didn’t know how many times CJ had almost been to the car graveyard because the Monster of The Week had decided to go after Stella and her car. If CJ had a mouth, Stella was pretty sure that she would be getting cursed out right now.But luckily, her baby could handle everything. Including this road so there was that. “Everyone out,” she declares once they pull up in front of Derika’s house.

To Stella’s dismay, everyone is already there. And Scout is-

No longer in the backseat. Oh. Stella grimaces as she notices her best friend with her legs wrapped around Alex’s waist. That is just so typical. Lyndon, Jade, and Dani are there as well, Stella notes as she does a head count. Nathan interrupts her thoughts as he too gets out of the car and goes to make out with Isobel.

Also typical. Stella suddenly feels the urge to act like her grandmother and say “ALL YOU TEENAGERS AND YOUR DAMN HORMONES. GET OFF OF MY LAWN.” Except it isn’t her lawn. It’s Derika. And Derika Hale is currently staring her in the face with an amused smirk. “Christ on a cracker,” Stella flails and the only thing that keeps her from tumbling out of the opposite side of her car is the fact that she is wearing her seatbelt. “Bells,” she declares. “I am buying you all bells that you will tie around your necks so you won’t give me heart attacks.” The pack laughs as she unbuckles her seatbelt and shoves her way past Derika who is still looking mightily amused.

Stella wonders if Derika would be so amused if Stella blew some wolfsbane in her pretty little face, removing the pretty part from the equation. Probably not. But that would probably end in Stella’s face meeting CJ’s steering wheel and Stella has already had that unpleasant experience once.

“Princess Bride or Star Wars?”

Stella remembers that it is her night to pick and she lets out a triumphant crow as she leads her second family into the warm and homey pack house. “None of the above,” she says decidedly, heading towards the movies on the shelf. She’s almost there when there is an explosion. 

The pack surrounds her and Nathan in an instant. “Oh yeah sure,” she grumbles dazedly. “Protect the weak humans.” As she glances at Nathan, she realizes that her friend has his throwing knives out and-- Oh there’s her bat! She catches it and nods at Derika who is absent mindedly rubbing her hand from where the wolfsbane touched her skin. “Why must you bitches always decide to destroy the pack house? Can’t you send a message elsewhere,” her snark goes unheard though because they are launching into the fray.

Stella fights absentmindedly, taking down one enemy and then taking down another in one calculated strike. Lyndon would be proud. As a matter of a fact, Stella takes down a wolf with a whack to the nose ( _Bad dog,_ the concussed part of her thinks giddily and Stella does not laugh.) and then glances around for her former crush (now he’s a friend) and snorts. Lyndon is kicking ass and taking names. All Stella can see is her friend and Jade, back-to-back like always as Dani puts her wolfsbane-coated throwing stars to good use. She has never been so proud about their training sessions as she is now.

So... fate must like fucking with her because one moment, she’s taking down some wolf and then the next she has claws to her throat. The fighting stops immediately and she realizes that her bat is nowhere to be found. Now she is wishing that she had taken Alex up on those hand-to-hand combat lessons.

Derika lets out a low growl but the person that has her tsks. “Consider this our hello,” the man says. “A hello from the Alpha Pack.”

And then the claws come across her throat and her world goes black. Belatedly, Stella kind of wishes that she had asked Derika to prom because she doesn’t think that there is one in heaven.

* * *

When she comes to, she doesn't feel like she is covered in her blood because Stella is pretty sure that she just died. Except... she isn't dead. The girl suddenly thanks god for Doctor Deaton because that woman is a goddess.

_"So let me get this straight," Stella purses her lips. "I have a get out of death free card?"_

_Deaton nods. "It's a one time thing though, Stella. The gods don't appreciate getting messed with." If Stella hadn't been so excited about the fact that she could die and come back to life, she might have been paying attention to Deaton's use of the word 'gods'. Because she had a mind that did everything at once, Stiles noticed it anyways._

_Take that doctors who said that she needed medication for ADHD!_

_The woman shoos her out of the clinic before Stella can say anything else though and she pouts. There went the idea of her asking about which deities existed. Her fingers touched the new bracelet circling her wrist. She was pretty sure that she didn't feel like testing it._

"She's awake," a gruff voice says and Stella's eyes pop open and she screams, flailing backwards into a very lean midsection. " _Dylan O'Brien?_ " She shrills when she twists around. "No, I'm actually Stiles Stilinski but that's close enough," the boy retorts and Stella kind of thinks that that is impossible because she does not have a brother who could pass for her twin. Hell, she could be him. Her face is more feminine but Stella is pretty sure that if she chops her waist-length hair off (she grew it out in memory of her mother.), they could be the same person.

It's freaky. "You aren't a Stilinski," she declares decidedly. "Because I am a Stilinski. And we both did not come out of the womb at the same time."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we didn't."

"You did and you didn't," Oh, the male version of Deaton has arrived. Stella thinks that he has probably been there for the entire time but she was, you know, a little too busy freaking out over the fact that she had this freaky face double. Body double too except Stella is pretty sure that she was blessed in the chest department. Stiles would only have boobs if he ate too many curly fries and she was pleased to see that her counterpart hadn’t been inhaling them by the bucketfull.

Stella realizes she is checking the male version of herself out and she wrinkles her nose. Dylan O’Brien is now 0/10 on her would bang scale. And so is Stiles. “You came out of the womb seventeen years ago on May 9th, correct?” Deaton points at her and Stella finds herself compelled to nod. “And you came out of the womb seventeen years ago on May 9th as well.” Stiles nods.

“Alternate universe Stil-” Deaton pauses. “What do you go by, Miss?"

“Stella Stilinski and no that is not my first name, it’s a-”

“Nickname,” Stiles finishes the sentence for her and she fist bumps him. “Stella Stilinski, meet Stiles Stilinski,” the fist bump turns into an awkward handshake that has both of them grimacing. “I assume that you have a Derek Hale in your reality?” Deaton is just as much as a badass in this universe as he is in the other one and Stella is glad to see that some things never change. 

“Derika Hale, actually, and she’s just as growly and uncheerful looking as this one,” she gestures cheerfully to Derek. “That’s why I call him Sourwolf,” Stiles’ voice is tinged with affection as he wraps his arm around Derek’s waist and pulls him in for a kiss. 

 _Oh._ “Oh,” Stella echoes her own thoughts verbally. “So... that hasn’t happened in my universe yet.” Stella has always had a crush on Derika Hale... ever since she and Scout went into the woods that second time to find Scout’s inhaler- the inhaler that Scout hadn’t needed since. “And it might not happen,” Deaton says and Stella is displeased when she realizes that there is now a pout morphing her lips.

“What brings you here, Miss St-”

He is interrupted by Derek’s pack barrelling through the door.

“So-”

“We-”

A girl that looks exactly like Lyndon shuts them all up with a look and a flick of her hair. Stella blinks in surprise and remains quiet. It is easy to see that she is the Alpha female. “We heard,” she starts primly, elbowing a tall, male version of Jade in the ribs. Oh. Stella is starting to see a pattern here. Everyone has been genderswapped.

When did her life become this horrific Freaky Friday knock-off? _Lovely._

She blinks and Lyndon-girl continues. “That you brought her to Deaton. I left Isaac to scrub the blood stains on the floor,” Lyndon-girl gives Stella a look of disdain and Stella sticks her tongue out at her because it’s not fair and this girl is prettier than her and Stella is pretty sure that she is developing a crush on the girl version of Lyndon. But alas, all Lyndons are taken by Jades. And it doesn’t seem like that has changed in this universe either. “Thank you for putting blood on all of our floors by the way.”

“You are welcome,” Stella snarks and then she grows quiet when Lyndon-girl shoots her a look. A short, redhead with a tall, lanky brunette by her side (He looks suspiciously like Andrew Garfield) gently moves Lyndon-girl out of her way so she can come and stand next to Stiles and Derek. “Nancy,” Stiles greets her with a hair ruffle and then he winces when Nancy steps on his foot. “Elliot,” Derek and Elliot exchange cool nods. Nancy could be Nathan’s twin except she doesn’t have all of his freckles and it looks like she’s been dialed down to doll size. “This,” Deaton sighs out. “Is the pack.”

“We have Lydia.” The girl just levels Stella with a look of disdain that has the brunette pouting. _Lyndon._

“Jackson.” He gives her a look of disdain similar to Lydia’s. _Jade._

“Nancy and Elliot.” The redhead offers her a tentative smile and the guy next to her does so as well. _Nathan and unknown guy_ , Stella fills in mentally.

“Scott and Allison.” Alex makes a really pretty girl and Scott has a really crooked jawline- exactly like Scout’s. _Alex and Scout._

“And then we have Danny, Erica, and Boyd.” Dani is still 10/10 would bang in this universe, Eric looks like sex-on-a-stick as a woman, and Boyd is calm as always. It’s kind of disorientating. _Dani, Eric, and Boyd._

“And Isaac but he’s cleaning up the blood that you left on our floors,” Lydia says and Stella glares at her but doesn’t say anything. “Now as I was saying,” Deaton gives the pack a look that Stella knows means shut up. “What brings you here?”

Oh. Well, uh, Stella didn’t quite know that answer. “I don't know?” she shows him the bracelet that she has on her wrist and as she eyes it herself, she realizes that the colors have faded. Deaton’s face grows grim and that is a bad sign in any universe. “Ah,” Is all he says in reply and Stella suddenly hates this cryptic guy even though Alanna (Alan in this one, she supposes) Deaton is the exact same.

“Well?” Stiles and Stella snap at the same time and he shifts. “It would be best if you take Stella home for the night, Derek,” Stiles and Stella gape at Deaton but Derek nods and holds out a hand to help Stella off the table. Stella accepts it and immediately stumbles. Well, she must have been out for quite a while.

“So do I tap my heels together three times?” she says, looking down at Derek. Oddly enough she is still taller than anyone in this universe. It is officially a nice feeling. “No, we take CJ home,” Stiles replies for Derek and she nods.

Stella is officially weirded out, okay?

* * *

The drive to the pack house is still the exact same and Stella thinks that the Gods have a really sick sense of humor because CJ is a jeep and everything is the exact same. Hell, she’s pretty sure that Nancy and Isaac are glued at the- 

 _Oh._ That’s a... new development. Isaac is not glued to Nancy’s side and Nancy is instead with Elliot. “When did you two get together?” Stella blurts out before she can stop herself. Well, her nonexistent filter still doesn’t exist. “He arrived in town at around the same time that the Alpha Pack did-- he was actually part of the Alpha Pack but then he... well, we’re mates,” Nancy is eloquent. Exactly like Nathan. Facial expressions and everything. It’s weird. But then again, everything in her life is weird.

Wait... “Alpha Pack?” she shrills. “That’s who attempted to gut me like a fish! Have you guys already faced off against them?”

Derek nods as he enters the living room, Stiles at his side. “It was absolutely _lovely_ ,” he says wryly. And Stella is pleased to see that nothing has changed except for the fact that everything has. “No casualties on our side except Nancy--” The redhead raises her shirt shamelessly to show off deep claw marks in her side and Stella winced in sympathy. “Human in danger here,” Nancy shrugs and lowers her shirt, Elliot’s fingers already dancing across her flesh as a way to comfort her.

So while Isobel/Nathan might have been her OTP back home, she was pretty sure that Nancy/Elliot was her OTP here because Nancy looked happy like legit happy like... stupidly happy. Like Scout/Alex happy. And that was happy. Plus, Elliot angled his body towards her subconsciously in a way that Isobel had never done for Nathan. Was it bad that Stella was already making plans to break up Isobel and Nathan?

Yes? Okay. She’d keep her ideas to herself then.

“Why were they even here?” Stella leans forward, resting her chin on her hand as she looks up at Derek with rapt interest.

“They were here to claim our territory,” Lydia needs a bell. Everyone needs bells. “We _kindly_ told them to fuck off.”

“Why don’t we discuss something else?” Stella is now glaring daggers at Stiles who is being a cockblock. She needs this information, goddamit. Maybe it will show her how to beat the Alpha Pack back home. She wonders if she's died yet from her wounds. She wonders if Lyndon cried. She wonders a lot of things actually. Maybe everything's fine and this is all a really bad dream. 

But with Stella’s luck? It probably isn't. 

The discussion turns into something else and Stella doesn’t bother to chime in, instead she sits back and thinks.

She doesn’t notice Derek’s eyes on her the entire time but from the way that Stiles is possessively clutching Derek’s hand, he does.

* * *

She wakes up before the rest of the house in the morning and is downstairs before anyone else is. Stella glances around and she marvels at the furnishings that Stiles must have picked out. Because dude, this place has her taste written all over it. Trailing her fingers over the stainless steel coffee maker- 

“Fuck,” Stella flails wildly when Derek appears in the kitchen and her arm sweeps the coffee maker off of the counter. “ _Oh no,_ not the coffee maker,” Derek says dryly as he catches it and she stares at him.

“Fucking werewolves,” she grumbles underneath her breath as she presses a hand to her chest. Derek looks at her and she knows what he must be seeing and it is not pretty. Her waist-length hair is tangled and she’s pretty sure that she still has blood on her face from yesterday.

Stella must look _absolutely gorgeous_. Note the sarcasm.

“I hope you practice safe sex.”

_“What?”_

Derek smirks and it lights up his whole face. Oh wow, sexy can I? Well, no she can’t. Considering her male counterpart will rip her a new one... even though she didn’t have one to begin with. “You said you were fucking werewolves.”

Oh and he’s funny too. _Not._ Stella offers him a positively withering look.

“Where’s the coffee, Hale?”

“Last name basis now, Stilinski?”

“Dude, would you rather I call you alpha male Hale? Hey, that rhymed.”

“I feel like I’m watching myself argue with Derek. It’s weird.” Stiles enters the kitchen and Stella waves at him. The male gestures for her to take a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen and she does. And then she promptly starts tapping out a random rhythm on the island because _shit, she hasn’t had adderall and hey --_

“Do you have to take Adderall too, Stiles?”

Stiles looks at her from where he’s carefully measuring out coffee and smirks, accidentally dumping more than he’s supposed to into the coffee pot. Stella doesn’t comment because shit, any coffee is great coffee in her opinion although that might just be her hyperactiveness talking but who cares? “I’m a little more grounded now thanks to Sourwolf,” he replies and then presses a button, setting the coffee to brew. Stella watches his gaze flick over to Derek and she feels a slightly intense flash of longing because Derika and Stella and she misses her own version of Derek so bad that it makes her hurt. _Sure, she likes this weird-ass alternate universe that could be its own fanfiction but Nancy isn’t Nathan and Scott isn’t Scout and if that doesn’t make her confused, Stella doesn’t know what does._

It’s all just very weird and Stella has absolutely no idea what to do with herself because alll she wants to do is make a pillow fort, find her father, and curl up into a ball with chocolate and coffee-- although that last thing might not be a great idea because caffeine and Stella? Two things that don’t mix unless it’s for an extreme study session or _hmmm, she’s been placed in an alternate universe with no knowledge if she’s dead in her own or not._

 _Oh._ It’s funny what one’s internal monologue can do to you _because shit, she hadn’t even considered the possibility that she could be dead until now_ and Stella clenches the table between unsteady hands and takes in some shaky breaths because she can’t be dead because she hasn’t even made it past second base yet _and that is not alright with her, universe_. She will not die a virgin in an alternate universe. And if she does die a virgin in an alternate universe, she gets the feeling that she’ll do it as a fanfiction-writing cat-lady and thanks but no thanks, thank you very much.

Derek’s hand is suddenly on her shoulder and Stella is moving on auto-pilot, twisting it behind his back until he’s roaring in pain and she gasps in a breath before letting him go, standing there wide-eyed and shaking as the effects of Gerar- as the effects of what happened- leave her pinned under a ray of light that’s frying her like an ant. “I… can’t,” she stutters out, breath coming fast and quick as she runs out of the house, bare feet meeting the grass and making Stella regret that she hadn’t put on some shoes. She needs to get away. She needs to… She sprints as fast as she can, the effects of running with wolves and running for her life giving her the stamina she needs. Plus- lacrosse. Lacrosse is great for maintaining a physique that wouldn’t be there if Stella adhered to a strict diet of curly fries and Red Vines.

And finally, when she’s far enough and she can’t see the pack house or anyone or anything and all is silent except for the sound of her breathing, Stella Stilinski sits on the ground and cries because _holy fucking shit, she wants to go home_.


End file.
